Life With The Gang
by Moonlesz Night
Summary: Living my life with the gang, what can possibly go wrong? Well, a better question is...What DOES go wrong?... (Some chapters may be rated M for violence but nothing much else.)
1. Just Your Typical Day, Well Mine That Is

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of my side-story, Life With The Gang! Or if you are confused, how about My Life With Team WorldGuard? Familiar? Good, onto the main point. This just a little side-story I'm doing, it would mostly consist of humor, as you can already tell from the genre.**

 **In a nutshell, its basically a 'Behind the Scene' thing.**

 **Also, this chapter may be rated M for violence**

 **Note: Everything that goes on here has NOTHING to do with 'The Wizard' story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything else mentioned in the story. ONLY the story and the characters belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter One: Just Your Typical Day, Well Mine That Is

-Third Person-

 _It was a match between the Terrorists and Counter-Terrorists as the score is 15-14, with one final match determining either a tie or victory._

"Alright...I can do this..." Blade said with a gulp, as he took his time to reload his AWP Rifle while standing behind a blue dumpster.

 _Blade took a quick peek around the dumpster before advancing towards the open war zone. The second he was about to peek, he accidentally dropped his P2000 pistol, to which a loud sound was heard before it was immediately sent flying by a bullet zooming by._

 _A drop of sweat slid down Blade's face as he stared in front of him with wide eyes, before taking a glance at his P2000 pistol. The Pistol had a hole where the bullet had made contact. He gulped hard as images of him being shot by that appeared in his mind but quickly shook the idea and feeling off before taking a few steps back._

 _He took a glance around at his surrounding before he noticed a ramp what seems to be sliding down into a pit. A smirk appeared on Blade's face as he started walking towards it but made sure to keep himself out of sight from the Awper. Blade started sliding his back against the wall as he carefully advanced towards the ramp. The second he reached it, he turned around to see a Terrorist scope into his AWP before taking aim at Blade._

 _Blade's instinct yelled at him as he immediately dashed forward into the ramp before rolling down on his sides. He nearly hit his head against the wall as he landed at the bottom but he managed enough strength to prevent such an event from taking place. He then grabs his AWP before slowly but surely, walked up the ramp with the AWP in his arms._

 _The second he peeked out, a sound was heard before he quickly crouched down with his hands on top of his head. He opened his eyes and looked up, fear compelled in his eyes as saw another bullet hole just above his head._

 _His fear was replaced with motivation as he realizes he had only 45 seconds before the bomb explodes. He turns around to take scope of with his gun as he slowly un-crouched from his position to take peeks from that position. As he moved up, his scope was then miraculously lined up with the head of a Terrorist as the next thing that happened was Blade firing away a bullet towards the enemy. The bullet strikes through the Terrorist as he immediately fell limp on the ground with blood stains splatter across the boxes._

 _Blade blinked before flashing a smile but he was cut short as another Terrorist started firing away at Blade with his AK-47. One bullet managed to hit Blade in the arm but he swiftly ducked to avoid more shots as he refreshed a bullet into the slot, preparing for another shot._

 _He looked at the wounds as blood started spilling out from it. He shrugged it off as it didn't do too much damage to him and his quickly peeked before scoping, along with a quick fire before completely taking aim._

 _The bullet instantly flew past the AK wielding Terrorist as he flew back from the impact of that shot, earning Blade a Quick Scope._

"Two down, three to go." Blade said

 _Blade then felt something bump against his waist as he looked down to find two grenades consisting of circular cut out holes. Seeing it, a smirk made its way up to Blade's face._

 _The remaining Terrorists were now standing with their guns pointed towards the pit, with no signs of letting Blade go as the bomb continued to tick down in time._

 _Suddenly, two circular-cut out cans flew in the sky before the Terrorists dropped their guns and along with hands covering their eyes. It didn't take long as more noises can be heard as two of the Terrorists fell down on the ground with blood spilling out from their wounds._

 _The last Terrorist was lucky enough to be behind some boxes as the Flash Bangs that Blade threw did not blind him at all. As Blade started advancing forward from the pit, the last Terrorist jumped out from behind the box and started firing away with his Negev Machine Gun. The bullets alerted Blade as he quickly jumped back into the pit while the Terrorist continued to fire away in his direction._

 _Blade tried to peak but the rate of bullets being shot past him proved it quite impossible if not difficult. He tried to think of a plan but it was cut short as the Terrorist suddenly appeared above him before he jumped with a finger on the trigger._

 _Time seemed to have stopped for Blade as the blood stopped rushing to every parts of his body but his hands and arms. Blade grabbed the AWP on instinct as he fired a shot, hoping for the best. The first thought was just plain death and pain, but he was utterly confused as he felt no pain from the bullets that ripped through him. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that there were no bullets in him but a hole was in the Terrorist's neck instead._

"I- I killed him with a No Scope?..." Blade said to no one in particular

Blade's expression turned to one of joy as he jumped while chanted, "I killed him with a No Scope!"

 _But his expression changed to one of worry as he still realized a bomb was planted and it is only a matter of time before it explodes._

 _Knowing the Terrorists are dead, Blade dropped all the equipment he was wearing to get rid of the weight as he charged in towards the site. He searched before finding a rectangular figure with a lot of buttons on it, along with red lights flashing every time a beep was heard._

"Alright, time to defuse..." Blade said with a drop of sweat rolling down his face.

 _Blade got out a Defuse Kit before he started defusing the bomb._

 _Blade had his eyes glued to the screen as he had his finger pressed forcefully on the 'E' key. It says_ ' **Bomb Defuse: 00:05** ', _meaning he was half way to defusing it._

"Yes, Yes, YES!" Blade chanted as the time started counting down to 4, then 3, then 2, then 1 and finally...

"AH!" Thunder screamed from behind him, making Blade to almost jump off of his seat.

"AH!" Blade screamed

 _Besides screaming, Blade accidentally swiped the mouse, making the screen tilt away from the bomb as the bomb started to click before an explosion takes place._

Blade's eyes widened before he shouted at the top of his lungs, "NO!~"

Blade's whole body then turned white, including his eyes before an imaginary spirit floated out from his open mouth. Followed after that was his whole body cracking before breaking into a pile of rocks.

"NO! WHY WHY WHY! OF ALL TIMES WHYYYYY~" Blade shouted in Thunder's face.

"What's going on here?..." Moonless asked along with the rest if the team following in.

"Thunder ruined my game~" Blade said with a stream of tears pouring down from his closed eyes as he continued to strangle Thunder, who apparently had bubbles coming out of his mouth.

"You should stop before this is rated M for reals...We don't need a character death when we still need him for the other story..." I said

Blade growled before he said, "Fine, I'll kill him when we're finished with that story..."

"Plus, it's just a game...Why are you so pissed about a loss, set aside your 'Ace' were ruined by the bomb?..." I said

"For your information, this is not my Counter Strike: Global Offensive account, it's yours...Also, you just got demoted to Gold Nova III from Gold Nova Master." Blade said

 _My eyes widened at his information because the next thing that happened was my whole body dashing in front of my laptop setup, sat down to see if he was lying. Only to see my previous Gold Nova Master rank dropped to Gold Nova III._

"No!~~~" I said as I slided off the chair as rain clouds appeared on top of my heads.

"Why...Why do bad things happen to good people~" I said with my hands holding myself up from my kneeling position.

"Still...I don't see why you guys are obsessed with the game..." Moonless calmly said

"You're the one to talk when you have 200 hours on the game, along with a Gold Nova II rank!?" Thunder, Blade and I shouted

Moonless' cheeks grew red as he coughed and said, "I- I never said I didn't play..."

"How do you play anyways?..." Ember asked, slightly interested

"I'll-" I said but Thunder cut me off as he said, "I'll show you!"

"Excuse me but that should be my line, don't you think?" Blade said

"Nah, she doesn't need to listen to a noob." Thunder said

"What did you just call me?!" Blade hissed

"I called you a noob, got a problem?!" Thunder hissed back

"Says the Silver Elite!" Blade countered

Thunder blushed before he replied, "Um...Well...You're Silver I so you have no rights to call me a noob!"

Blade's cheeks immediately became red as he said, "N- NO! I"M NOT SILVER ONE! I"M MASTER GUARDIAN II!"

"Your main is Silver I, you know...the Solar Blade one?" Moonless added

"T- There's no such thing! I have proof! I just nearly beat people your rank, how do you feel about that?" Blade said

"That makes you a smurf and you even lost as a smurf, which makes it even more sad." I said

"S-Shut up!" Blade said

"What? You wanna fight?" Thunder threatened

"Hell yeah!" Blade argued back

 ***FUSION DRIVER GO*** / ***FUSION EMBRACER ACTIVATE***

"Transform!"

"Trans-form!"

 ***READY, SET...GO***

 ***PRIMAL ACTIVATE***

 ***R.T.C. RAI-TEI-CUNE!***

"Fusion Cross!"

"Oh boy...Moonless can you do something to stop this?..." I asked

"Um...Yeah for sure..." Moonless said as he reached into his pocket before taking out a ring.

"Alright here we go!" Moonless said as he equipped the ring

"Wait isn't that the self destruct ring?!" I asked in horror

"Wha-" He said before accidently activating it

 ***SELF-DESTRUCT PLEASE***

"Wait what!? I thought I got rid of this!" Moonless shouted

"Uh oh...Um okay, um...Guys! Hope you enjoyed this side story, I better shut this laptop off and get the hell outta here before it-"

 **LOST CONNECTION, PLEASE REFRESH YOUR PAGE TO CONTINUE**


	2. Nothing Else You Can Expect

**LOST CONNECTION, PLEASE REFRESH YOUR PAGE TO CONTINUE. (Yep, we're doing this xD)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Nothing Else You Can Expect

 **LOST CONNECTION, PLEASE REFRESH YOUR PAGE TO CONTINUE**

*Click*

 **LOST CONNECTION, PLEASE REFRESH YOUR PAGE TO CONTINUE**

*Click* *Loading...*

"He-" "el-" "lo?..."

"Hello? Is this thing on?...Ah yes!"

I coughed, clearing my throat and said "Sorry about 'that', Moonless happened to fry my computer with his explosion ring."

"A.K.A. self-destruct ring..." Ribbon said as she poked her head out from the closet, getting a pair of shorts stuck on her ear.

"Uh...Okay, but I prefer if you leave my shorts alone..." I sweat dropped

"By the way, for those who were wondering, Blade was playing a game, Thunder ruined it and-"

"Just sum it all up! Man, do they not teach you anything in that high school of yours?!" Moonless exclaimed

I coughed and said, "Okay, to put it simply...Moonless blew up, or nearly blew up my house..."

"Hey! I'm not the one who created the ring! You writing gave me this freaking thing!" Moonless shouted, as he continued wiping the dust in the house.

"Well, you did have the ring..." Ribbon said

Moonless stood up and narrowed his eyes. "Mrs...You are not helping..."

Ribbon shrugged, in her usual happy tone said, "I never said I was."

"Bleh! I'm about to be cooked in here..." Ember said, with her head popping out from closet cabinet.

"You're a fire type, how does that work?..." Fin asked, along with he getting out from my pile of clothes.

Fin snipped himself, eyes widened before he coughed. "Ugh...man that stinks..."

"Well, no one told you to hide in there..."

"There was no where else to hide. At least I didn't get dust all over my body, unlike somebody..." Fin said

I gulped and nervously replied, "W-What are you talking about?"

"Be honest Moonlesz, after the explosion subsided, you were covered in dust. Along with your hair flying up." Solaire said (Yes, they are calling me by my pen name. Totally not trying to be anonymous. xD)

"Well, that's called being a man. A man takes whatever that comes his way." I said proudly but I kinda wished I didn't.

In a matter of two seconds after that sentence, Moonless charged up a Giga Impact in his Umbreon form.

"Wait Wait Wait!" I panicked while waving my hands. "I didn't mean literally!"

 _The Giga Impact sent me flying into a wall but that's not all, the second I landed, the wall behind me began caving in from the force delivered from that blow._

Moonless blinked before looking at his hand. "Wow...Didn't know my powers can do that already..."

"WHat did I say about unleashing actual attacks at me?...I'm a plain human and you know it!" I said with my back aching like hell.

"Well, anything you say, I take it as 'literally'..." Moonless smirked

I rolled my eyes, "You really gonna steal my personality now?"

"Hey, what are you talking about? I'm created from you, of course I have the same personality." Moonless said

"Half true and half not...Personality true but everything else nah."

"Anyways, how have school been? Got yourself a girl friend yet?" Moonless smirked at the last bit.

I narrowed my eyes, "No, not that it's any of your business...Second, you have been asking the same question for the past week since school started."

"Ah come on, its for the readers right?" Ribbon said with a wink towards the screen.

"Hey, speaking of which, what about you? Have you gotten a girl friend yet?" I smirked

"Hmm...Not that I-" Moonless' ears perked up before he eyed me with a surprised expression. "H-Hey don't change the subject!"

I continued to smirk as Moonless' cheeks started to show its visibility of redness.

"Uhh...You win..." Moonless clenched his eyes and teeth tight before shouting, "FINE! WHEN AM I GOING TO GET A GIRL FRIEND!?"

 _He then rolled himself up into a ball as he covered his face in embarrassment._ (Like I mentioned before, even the greatest hero has his flaws.) ;)

I kept my smirk and said "That is left for the story, not here."

"Grr..." Moonless growled, feeling annoyed how he waste his time into asking as well as showing off embarrassment.

"What?!" Moonless said as he eyed the screen.

"Yep, this is also going on the website." I said with a smirk

"Why you-" Blade cuts him off.

"FINALLY!~~~" Blade shouted from the living room.

 _We all looked at each other before peeking our heads out towards the living room._

Blade was laying on his back, as he made imaginary snow angels on the floor.

"Uhh...If you are trying to clean the floor, I'll appreciated if you do it with a mop..."

"Wha-" Blade said before attempting to look at his back.

"Ah ****! I forgot how dirty this place is!" Blade exclaimed

"Ahem! This 'place' is my home." I corrected

"Well whatever, guess I'll take a shower afterwards. Anyways, after countless matches, wars with clans and battles among ourselves...I have finally managed to..." Blade dramatically said

"You managed to rank me back up to Gold Nova Master?"

Blade ignored me as he continued his dramatic speech. "I have finally managed to...get you demoted again..."

I sighed as I looked over the history matches. "Good job...getting me to Master Guardian Elite..." I said before turning my eyes towards Blade and continued, "And then losing 15 matches in a row, just to get me back to Nova Master...I'm not sure what kind of smurf you are..."

"You forgot? He's not one!" Thunder corrected

"You should shut up before he makes you swallow a Energy Ball..." I warned

"And you should start running before I rip you to shreds." Moonless said out of no where

"Oh right, ah...I hope you guys enjoyed...I gotta go before Moonless here kills me. PEACE!" I screamd out the last part before diving around the house, along with Moonless slashing everything behind me.

"YOU BETTER CLEAN UP THIS MESS!~" I shouted as I continued running.

Meanwhile, everyone else sweat dropped as they continued to watch the scene.

Ribbon then turns toward the screen and said, "Ah right...Like what Moonlesz said, hope you guys enjoyed! I...er, we will go and stop Moonless from his rampage in before he actually kills Moonlesz. I'll catch you all beautiful readers later."

Ribbon winked before blowing a kiss at the screen but was interrupted as I yelled out "HEY! This is my account so stop showing you loveliness! If you are going to end it then do it properly!"

Ribbon rolled her eyes and said "Fine, hope you guys enjoyed and we will see you all later. Peace!"

And all there was left to hear was a cloud consisting of a mosh pit going on.

I replied with my last breath from the fight, "SEE YA!~" before the screen goes black in case Moonless is about to do something violent, which can cause this chapter to be rated M.

* * *

 **X2 Speed:**

 **Not going to say much right now since Moonless is still after my head so hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Catch you guys later and Peace!**


	3. What the heck Happened When I Was Gone?

**Got home from school and decided to write this. Hoped you enjoyed!**

* * *

Chapter Three: What the heck Happened When I Was Gone?

 _I was walking home; just a couple feet away from my house in fact, and was hoping I can finish my homework and get whatever I need to do done so I can have my free time. That is...until well...this happened..._

I walked unlocked the door with my keys and stepped in, shouted out the usual 'I'm home!' and proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"No answer? Probably in my room."

I put away my sneakers and headed for the room but almost tripped on something on the way past my bathroom.

"Whoa! Lucky I didn't break anything..." (Like bones for example :p)

 _As I said that, noises seemed to come from inside of the bathroom. It sounded like running water but I sworn I heard sobs or weeping but I disregarded it since I assumed someone humming._

 _I brought my attention down to see a book lying on the ground. Curiosity got the better of me and I picked up the book only for me to raise an eyebrow as I read the title aloud._

"What Is Life?..."

 _Just then, I hear a complete tantrum and crying emitted from the bathroom._

"What the heck?..." I said with both hands on my ears

I knocked on the door only to receive a "Leave me alone!" from someone inside.

I listened carefully to the voice and sobbing then I sighed, with a raised eyebrow I asked, "Blade is that you in there?..."

"NO!" replied the voice

*Sigh* "Definitely him, wonder what happened to him this time?..."

 _I turned the doorknob, to which it opened completely while I thought I will have to go get a key._

 _Anyways, the door opened to reveal Blade sitting in the bathtub, with one palm covering his eyes while the shower on top rained on him._

 _As I stood there watching, I felt a presence coming as the sound of footsteps were heard until Ribbon walked out the kitchen._

"Oh hey Moonlesz, you back." Ribbon greeted

Instead of replying, I just directed the conversation towards Blade as I asked, "What happened to him?..." with a pointed finger.

"I'm not sure, when I was going to the the kitchen to grab some snack earlier, he just ran out your room and headed straight for the bathroom." Ribbon shrugged

"So he's been in there for this whole time?"

Again, a shrug and she said, "I don't know."

"Alright then..."

 _I headed for my room, to which Ribbon followed me. Don't know why the Eeveelutions-morphs like to hang out in my room. I opened it to see the rest of the gang watching TV, which is unusual since they tend to be on my laptop._

"Unusual to see that none of you are using the laptop today." I said with a smile.

 _At the mention of computer, everyone except for Ribbon's ears and fur, nearly stood on ends._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" They all replied at the same time

I looked over at Ribbon and she shook her head, which I shrugged and asked, "Anyways, I'm gonna have to use the laptop for homework."

"Wait!" Thunder said

"What? It's my laptop."

"Well..." Ember said nervously before staring at the others.

"Well?..."

"We were in the middle of gaming." Moonless answered calmly, although he seemed to shudder a little.

"Sorry guys but I need to use the laptop for now, I'll let you guys use it later k?"

"But!" Fiona said

"Speaking of which, where is it?..."

 _I looked to see that everyone, except for Ribbon, was sitting awfully close to each other. Like they were trying to hide something._

"What are you guys doing?"

"Uh nothing." They answered

 _I scratched the back of my head and turned to look around._

"Where is it?"

 _There was silence in the room after that question._

"Seriously, where is it?"

"I think it was last seen in the kitchen?..." Ember said

"What is it doing in the kitchen?..."

"Um..." Moonless said but Solaire cut him off. "We were trying to cook." Solaire answered with Moonless nodding

"Then I better not see a mess."

 _They all gulped as I turned around but the noises of plastic clashing on the ground grabbed my attention._

 _I turned around to see my mouse on the ground, along to see the gang giving off poker faces. Besides my mouse, it seems like something slid out near the edge of the bed._

 _I widened my eyes and dashed forward, to which everyone yelped and leaped off the bed, revealing a laptop...or was once a laptop of some sort._

 _The screen was cracked and it was barely split into two from the keyboard. The keyboard seemed to be missing a chunk of keys going diagonally from f8 to control and f11 to the arrow keys. What I find the most disturbing is the fact that when I lifted my laptop, hard wares seemed to be dangling off of it._

"Holy ****, what the hell did you guys do!?"

 _They all had their heads shaking in a manner of 'I didn't do it' while Moonless was holding up a crushed hardware._

"My hard drive!"

"Wha-" Moonless said, looking at the hardware before quickly releasing it.

 _The hardware fell and shattered to pieced upon colliding with the ground._

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

"Care to explain?..." I said while holding up my beat up laptop.

"Well..." Ember said

"Promise you will leave us out of this?..." Fiona pleaded

"Well tell me the truth and then we'll negoiate."

"Okay..." Solaire said

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Well this happened like a hour ago..." Moonless said

/*Flash Back...*/ /*One Hour Ago...*/

 _Blade had just gotten his turn to be using the laptop and he logged into his Steam account before launching Counter Strike: Global Offensive._

"Is there any other games that you play beside that? I know you're the 'gamer' of the house but seriously?" Moonless said

"Well, the road to Global Elite is crucial man." Blade said cracking his knuckles

"Doesn't mean you couldn't play others..." Moonless said

"Shaddap." Blade said as the screen loaded to show off the home screen and his profile reading 'Solar Blade' with 3 gold medals and 2 silver medals, along with the Skill Group reading Legendary Eagle Master.

"I know you're a gamer but wow...in the matter of two weeks you are LEM!" Moonless exclaimed

"Damn..." Thunder agreed

"I feel good for today's match. I might even help you guys on your accounts after I finish." Blade said as he loads a Competitive match of the map de_dust 2 or just plain Dust II.

"T-side for first half? Great!" Blade said

/*After Warm up...*/ (Too lazy to write the waiting time during warm up :P)

"Alright boys, good luck have fun!" Blade said through the microphone

"Good luck!" replied a voice, meanwhile the chat filled up with 'GLHFs'.

 _Everyone gets teleported to the team's spawn as there was a 10 second countdown till the round starts._

"Microphone check?" Blade said

"Yep." T1 said (I'm using the T for the other players, since they are on Team Terrorist, I'm using T. Again, I do not own Counter Strike, Valve does!)

"Ah huh." T2 said

"Hi~" T3 said

"What's a microphone?" T4 said

"Great! I'm feeling this match!" Blade said, pumped to flow right though the match.

"Don't you always say that and it tends to backfire?..." Moonless said

"Shut up Moonless, I don't need your negativity...Plus, I'm in too good of the mood to be angry at you." Blade said but realizes he was using the microphone the whole time.

"Moonless? The Eevee-morph from the Fanfiction story 'The Wizard'?" T2 asked

"Wait seriously?!" T1 said

"Oh my god! HEY MOONLESS!" T4 said

"Can I get your autograph?!" T2 said

"Yeah! I want one too!" T1 said

"Oh wow..." Moonless said

"Look at you Moonless, all the fans out there are asking for you autograph~" Ember, Fiona and Solaire teased

"S-Shut up..." Moonless said blushing

"Alright enough with Moonless, who will likely not give you a signiture but don't worry! Solar Blade here's got you covered. You can have all the autographs you want!" Blade said through the mic

Silence filled the chat until someone broke it. "Umm...Who's Solar Blade?" T4 said

"No idea never even heard of him before." T2

"Is he a bad guy in 'The Wizard'?" T1 asked

 _Time seemed to slow down as Blade's happy expression turned to one of shocked and sadness. Those words jabbed at his heart but the one that shattered his heart was the words "Who's Solar Blade."_

 _The words echoed through his mind as he whipped out a book from his pocket that says the title: "What Is Life?"_

"Wow...That was cold..." Everyone said

 _Blade screamed as he left and abandoned the match, but that's not all. After abandoning, his Skill Group dropped from Legendary Eagle Master(LEM) to Legendary Eagle(LE). Blade snapped as he unplugged the mouse and charger before lifting the laptop and slamming it on the table. He then snapped the screen and threw it against the wall before running out of the room with his book._

"Oh my Arceus..." Fiona said

"I feel bad for Blade too" Ember said

"The laptop..." Fiona simply said as she lifted up the laptop

"What about it?" Moonless said

"If Moonlesz finds out...Then we are..." Fiona said

However before she could finish, images of what will happen is flashing in their mind as it was too much for them to handle as well as for me to write down. :P

"Okay here's the plan: whatever we do, we must make sure Moonlesz brings up the word 'laptop' as least as possible. Also try to remind him of it, got it?" Moonless said, earning a nod from everyone.

"Good..." Moonless said

/*Flash Back Ends...*/

"And that's what happened..." Moonless said

"So he ruined my laptop because of a game?..."

"Yeah, apparently..." Everyone said

"Well great...Looks like I'll have to find another way to do my homework...While Blade does his business in the bathroom."

"SHUT UP!" Blade shouted from the bathroom

"Don't know how he heard me but okay..." I blinked

"Looks like you going to need a new laptop as well..." Thunder said

"You don't say!" Everyone said simultaneously

"For now, try to stay out of more trouble since I'm going going to the library to do my homework."

I turned to leave but I stopped to look back and ask, "Oh yeah, is there any snacks in the kitchen?"

"Yep! There's cake we mad- Mmph!-" Thunder said but everyone covered his mouth

"Nope! There's nothing in the kitchen, there should be a sandwich in the living room though!" Moonless said

"Okay?..." I said before heading out the room the the living room.

 _Along the way, I slung my backpack onto my back as I entered the living room to find a peanut butter sandwich._

"Not the best but it will do."

 _I took a bite as I headed for the door but I face palmed on the inside._

"Man, I'm going to need something to drink..."

 _I headed for the kitchen but something else was awaiting me._

 _The kitchen was literally one word...A mess...I'm even thinking to myself...Is this my kitchen or did someone's room somehow got into my house?..._

 _There was egg batter on the ground, cream hand-prints on the fridge and walls, paper towels stuck on the wall, loaf of bread on the ground and peanut butter spilled on top of the bread. Oh yeah, not to mention the soda and milk that was mixed on the ground...Heck, there was even paper plates of cream stuck everywhere in the kitchen. In the middle of the pile of mess seemed like a over baked cake, covered with cream._

 _However, I failed to notice that there was another plate of cream stuck on the ceiling on top of me and it was already too late when I realized._

 _I ended up getting cream pied as it fell flat on my face, along with it slowly sliding down my face, shirt before slumping down on the ground in a fall._

 _I cleared two spots on my face before opening my eyes and looking myself up and down._

"This is going to take forever to clean up..."

 _Yep...You heard me right, this WILL take forever to clean up...But I'm wondering, what did they do...and what the hell happened while I was gone?..._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, not much humor for this chapter I know but it took me three hours to write it. Now if you excuse me, I should really go do my homework now!**


End file.
